New Girl
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: Katniss and Prim lost both of their parents in a horrible accident and they moved with their uncle Haymitch who sends them to a Boarding school. Peeta/Katniss fluffiness in later chapters. Please give it a chance You'll love it!
1. Going to Boarding School

**Okay, this story may be a little bit OOC and if you don't like that I suggest you to press that little arrow and go back to the Hunger Games achieve.**

**Sorry but I need to be clear with that.**

**Please give it a chance!**

**I'll love to hear your opinion about this story and don't worry if you don't have an account I love all kind of reviews including anonymous ones! Sorry for any grammar errors, English is not my native language (It's Spanish)**

**I really hope you like this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Suzanne Collins, It's Laura so it's pretty obvious that I don't own any of this characters.**

* * *

This year is by far the worst year of my life. I'm sixteen but I already an feel the weight of the years in my back. My parents are both dead. They died in a car accident a couple months ago in a car accident. Since that horrible day, my beloved sister Prim and I have been living with our only remaining family member, our uncle Haymitch. It's a living hell. He only cares about his booze. He gives me an amount of money at the end of every month to buy food for the three of us.

He wasn't like this a couple years ago. He was a different man then, he was handsome and he was happily married to the woman he used to love, Maysilee Donner. They were very happy and rich, because he used to rule a company named Capitol Couture that was very successful. Unfortunately Maysilee died two years ago from a horrible case of leukemia, they found out to late and she died a couple days later. She died and with her it died his happiness. He became a drunk and unsocial person, he's never sober and when he is it don't last long just a couple minutes because he always start drinking again.

"Katniss!" Haymitch shout, " Come downstairs please, we're at the living room"

Actually he sounds pretty lucid this time and that catch my attention quickly. It's very weird to have a sober Haymitch at the house. I go downstairs and I go to the living room where I find a sober and good-looking Haymitch. He's dressed with one of his old tuxedos and he has a bright sea-blue tie. Prim is standing in front of him with an expression that is a mixture of shock and hapiness.

"Are you sober?" I asked very surprised for this scene.

" Katniss he needs to tell you something." Prim says " Something **_really_**important"

" Yes Katniss I'm sober and just like Prim just said I need to tell you something really important."

" Just say it so I can go back to my room" I say harshly

" This will interest you more than going back to your room sweetheart" he says using that nickname that I've always hate

I sighed deeply.

" I'm going to send you to a Boarding School" he says calmly.

" What?" I can't believe it a Boarding school? I thought he was going to send us to some public school at the Seam. I can't believe he actually cares about us. I look to Prim and she just nods.

" Panem Boarding High School and college" he continues " I think it's better that it's the better option, I know its not easy to live with a drunk and depressed uncle that doesn't seems to care. But the reason that I'm doing this is because I do care and I want the best for the both of you. I can't care of you two the way that's necessary so I'm sending you to a better place than this one. I wish I could take care of you but I know I can't, I'm too depressed about Maysilee. And I know that if you stay Katniss will take care of the three of us and I can't handle even the idea of that."

I felt my eyes getting watery, and I hugged my uncle. Even if he doesn't show it ,he do love us. "Thanks" I whispered.

" When do we start?" Prim asked happily. Her eyes are watery like mine, but she understands that this is the better way to get over this.

"Tomorrow" He grinned, " So I suggest you to start packing

* * *

"Girls did you two finished your packing?" Haymitch asks

"Yes" Prim and I say at the same time.

"Okay then let's go!" he replied

We get into the car and we lead to our new life.

*****With love: Laurie!*****


	2. Roommates and old friends

**Hi it's me again! Here's chapter 2! Thank you for your reviews! I loved every single one! 2,271 words!**

* * *

There's only one word to describe this place and it's Huge.

I've never imagined that I'll have the opportunity to go to a school like this one.

I see a couple of students that are already here. The classes don't start till next week but some of the new students come earlier so they can familiarize with the other students and with the campus. We're standing in front of the school in silence. After a couple of minutes Haymitch breaks the silence:

"What do you think girls? Love it? Hate it?"

"It's… Big" I say.

"I think it's the most beautiful school in the world! Thank you Uncle" Prim says happily. " Thank you for this opportunity"

"I wish you the best of the lucks for you two. I'm getting out of here I miss my booze." Haymitch responds.

"Bye Haymitch" I say as we both hug him

We wave and when he's already gone I say:

"Let's go little duck; we have to pick up our schedules and room numbers"

We started walking as we chat when someone really distracted bumped into us.

"Sorry! I was so distracted! I didn't mean to hurt you!" the blonde haired girl apologies. " by the way I'm Madge"

"Madge? Madge Undersee?" I say remembering that name from my childhood. Madge was one of my best friends such as Peeta and Gale.

"Katniss? Oh dear lord I can't believe this! This year is going to be awesome! Primmy you're so grown up! Just look at you you're so pretty!" Madge squealed.

"Thanks Madge! I've missed you!" Prim answered

"And Kitty Kat how's the family?"

"Well, It's hard to say it, but they passed away a couple months ago" I can feel a single tear streaming down my face when I finished the sentence "It happened months ago but it still hurts"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry! I didn't know" Madge says obviously concerned. Obviously she's concerned! I **_NEVER_** cry.

"Yeah I know…"

"Then… It's my job to Cheer you up a little!" she says trying to make me smile " let's pick our schedule"

"Yeah! Let's go" I say while I wear a sincerely grin in my face.

* * *

We entered in the school's reception and we talk to the secretary.

"Good morning ma'am Can you please help us with our schedules and room numbers?"

"Off course!" she answered with a weird accent "names please one by one"

"Madge Underesee"

"Here's your schedule and your room number is 684"

"Primrose Everdeen"

"Room 439 and here's your schedule"

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Room 684 and here's your schedule"

"Thanks"

"You welcome, you can finds a list of your other roommates in your respective rooms"

* * *

We just leave Prim in her room where she found a list of her roommates, she was the first one to arrive. We started walking to our own room wondering about how we think our roommates are going to be.

"How you think our roommates will be?" Madge asked

"I sincerely don't know what to expect from them" I answered "Maybe they're all weird or nerds or maybe they're a bunch of sluts, Like I just tell you I really don't know." Just when I finish to say that we reached our door.

"Let's figure it out, room 684 here we go!" she exclaims

We entered and I saw 6 beds just like prim's room. There are 4 girls sitting at one of the beds.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer!" A light-blonde haired girl cheered "you must be Madge" she says pointing me "and you must be Katniss" she continues.

" Well Glimmer, actually, I'm and Katniss She's Madge"

"Oh sorry!" she answer "This girls over here are Clove, Johanna and Annie" she says while pointing at the other 3 girls.

They seem to be nice Glimmer was a light-blonde haired girl with big bright blue eyes and a **_LOT _**of makeup, only by seeing the way she talks and dress I can tell that she's from district one. Clove has dark black hair and greenish eyes, she has lots of freckles in her cheeks and I can't really tell where she's from. Johanna is a very tall girl with short brown hair and a curvy figure and then is Annie you can tell that she's a cute girl from district four in less than a second only by seeing her, She has wavy brown hair and a pair of big bright sea-green eyes that make her look like she's looking through your soul her skin is tanned so that justifies that she's from 4.

"Why don't we start to know each other?" Annie suggests with a shy voice.

"Yeah! It sounds like a good idea" Glimmer hops happily into the bed while saying that.

"Well Clovey starts, then Glitter, then Annie, then me, then Fudge and for last Katpiss" Johanna says making an effort to say wrong all of our names.

"First of all my name is Clove Fuhrman not **_Clovey, _**I'm from district two and I love fighting with people and throwing knives so don't mess up with me or my friends, so I imagine we're friends so you're safe from me but only tell me who's bothering you AND BELIEVE ME it's going to literally die. The end" Clove announces.

"Okay that was quick and scary" Madge says "But like you just say we're friends now so I think you're not going to bite me"

"My turn" Glimmer announces "I'm Glimmer Sparkles I'm from district one, I'm in a relationship with the **_Marvelous_** Marvel **(AN; I just couldn't resist to say that!) **and we're very happy and sooooo head over heels for each other he's like perfect! He's so tall and handsome and such a gentleman and he has this beautiful brown eyes and this perfect hair…." She starts to daydream about this boy that I don't know and it starts to bother me. Luckily my boredom didn't last long because Clove stops it.

"Glim, I thought we were going to present ourselves and I think you went out of track"

"Uhm… Sorry. Annie it's your turn!"

"My name is Annie Cresta and I'm from district four" just like I thought before "I'm 16 like all of you I have this huge crush on Finnick Odair we have known each other like for years and I had always been head over heels for him, I don't have any siblings and I love to swim"

"Oh my god you're that Annie girl!" Johanna exclaims "I've known Finnick from years and he always talked about this girl named Annie which lived in his district but doesn't assist to this school and how much he liked her and he had always like a hundred of girls liking him but he never date a single one and I always ask Why you didn't date that girl? And he always says I'm waiting someone else"

I don't know this Finnick guy but if Annie likes him he must be very nice.

"Well, maybe I talk to him later he doesn't know that I'm here this year so" Annie says with a tomato-red face "Johanna your turn"

"I'm Johanna Mason, I'm from 7, I like axes and partying hard. Your turn Fudge"

"I'm Madge Undersee I'm from 12 and I love strawberries, I don't have to much to say about my life really"

"Wait a sec. Undersee? Isn't that the 12's mayor last name?" Clove asks

"Yeah… I'm kinda his daughter.." Madge replies shyly

"You are like richer than me and you don't have anything to say about your life! Girl that's weird!" Glim shouts surprised by the idea of Madge being rich.

"Can we please continue?" Madge asks clearly annoyed by the faces of every one in the room

"Yeah it's my turn" I say "Well, my name it's Katniss Everdeen, I'm from district 12, I have a little sister named Prim, my parents died a few months ago so I moved into my uncle's place. He's a rich drunk but at least he cares about us. I've never been a people- person. I used to befriend Madge and a couple of guys named Peeta and Gale but they moved into a boarding school"

Then I was bombarded by tons of questions.

"You know Peeta Mellark?" Glimmer asks clearly confused "AND Gale Hawthorne?"

"yeah they were like my best-friends"

"and you know them too Madge?" Johanna asks her

"Yes I used to hang out with them and kitty-kat but my dad sent me to another country to study but I convinced him so I can come to this school instead of that one"

"OMG! So you guys are like real!" Clove screams

"I think that pretty obvious clove" I say

"they study in this school! And they ALWAYS talk about you guys! They like you! They tried dating a couple of girls here and there but it was never like hanging out with you that was always the excuse" Glimmer answers

"Prove it" I say " I really doubt that they talk so much about us and I think that they liking us is pretty imposible" I say considering the idea of peeta and me dating it could be nice and I can help but blush I turn to see Madge and I saw her blushing too. I lie about Gale liking Maadge because I knew he does like her.

"Okay we will prove it" Clove answers

"Katniss is an illegal hunter and her hunter partner was Gale" Johanna says

" You always shot squirrels straight in the eye" Clove says

"Madge hair smells like wild strawberries" Glimmer says

"Madge gave Katniss a Mockingjay necklace with the word bff carved"

"Okay stop I understood" I say

"Yeah, Finn,Cato, Marvel, Mitch, Glim, Jo and I always thought that you guys didn't exist because they describe you like some kind of goddesses or something like that"

"You know? We should call them" Jo says while typing the number

A couple minute later we hear a KNOCK in the door.

Glimmer stands up and opened the door t reveal 6 guys of our age.

"Hey girls look who's here! Cato, Finnick, Mitchell, Gale, Peeta and the Incredibly Hot and good looking MARVEL!" glimmer almost screams his name.

"Hi girls, and who are you three?" the guy I think it's named Cato asks

"Annie?" Finnick says

"Yep that's me!" annie says shyly

Then Gale and Peeta who were distracted talking to Clove saw us.

"Catnip? Madgie!?" Gale asks in shock.

"Yuup that's us!" Madge says blushing a little remembering that old nicknames.

"Oh my god! I cant believe that you're here!" Peeta exclaims happily

"How's the family Catnip?" Gale asks

Oh no he's asking for my parents, I can feel the lump in my throat. And I look Madge with tears in my eyes and luckily she get it.

"Oh gale they passed away a couple months ago and she's a little sentimental about it please don't talk about it luckily Prim and Kat are ok"

I can feel a single tear streaming down my cheek. I'd to talk about them too much today and seeing Gale and Peeta was a little hard because I've missed them so much.

I can feel Peeta's arms hugging me and it feels like heaven, I remember when we were little and he used to hug me and tickle me and it was so funny…

"And how's your mom going with you know her problem?" Peeta asks Madge taking his arms out of our embrace and I can help but missed them

"Well she finally rests in peace, she's not suffering anymore"

"well now that we all know each other we should go and eat something at the cafeteria!" Mitchell says

* * *

We sat down with our trays at a table in the campus cafeteria and we ate our food laughing and talking.

"Why people stare at us?" I asked

"Because we're victors, you know like the popular people everybody wants to be with us" Marvel answered.

"Oh…" its all I answered

"And those people over there are the tributes. They're a group of people that hates us and they're always jealous of everything that we do" Mitch says

It was a nice meal with my new friends and I already feel accepted.

* * *

The guys say their goodbyes and everybody leads to their own rooms. Once we are there we all showered and changed into our pajamas.

"And annie… What do you think of the school?" Jo asks

"It's cool! And Finnick is more cute than ever!" annie says blushing

"Madge?"

"It's super nice and im soooooo happy to see Gale again" Madge always had a secret crush on Gale and Gale did too but the otherone didn't know about it.

"Brainless?"

"Huge"

"aaaaaaand? What do you think of certain blue-eyed baker?" jo says

"He's just a very good friend" I say blushing but I feel like im lying about considering him just a friend…

"OH kittykat! How cant you see! He's so head over heels for you" Glim says

"Yeah right" I say with sarcasm

"Girls im tired and I have plans for tomorrow so lights out!" Annie says

I lay in my bed and I close my eyes thinking about a pair of bright blue eyes and I can't help but smile when I think in his blonde curls and I imagine ourselves as a couple doing stuff like golding hands and…. WAIT! What am I thinking do I…. do I like him?


	3. The Question

**Hi there people! OMG guys I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update earlier! But I had like a ton of homework and I didn't had time! SORRY. SORRY. SORRY okay maybe this chapter would be short but it's something right? I'm planning on posting chapter 4 on Friday but maybe I'll can't If I can't my next update would be on December because I'm starting trimester tests next week. Now R&R! Every reviewer gets: For the girls:A free hug from Peeta, Finnick, Jace, Alec, Tobias and a free unicorn to fly across the sky with a leprechaun! For the boys: A free hug from a topless Johanna Mason and a motorcycle made of beer.(that's not even possible but, Who cares?!)**

* * *

_Everything written with this font is a dream._

**_KPOV_**

_"I love you Katniss" Peeta says._

_I feel my heart race and I'm almost sure that he can hear my heart beat._

_"I love you too Peeta" I whisper. I see a wild look in his eyes and th grin on his face grew bigger. He see me with those eyes full of love and leaned to kiss me right in the lips. When our lips barely brush… _

"KATNISS GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT FROM THE BED WE'RE GOING TO THE POOL!" Glimmer yelled in my ear.

I mumble a weak no and I bury my face on the pillow.

"If you don't get up I'm going to tell Peeta about your dream!" Clove says from somewhere in the room

This instantly caught my attention and I straighten "what do you know?" I ask

"Enough" Madge says before we started to fight " Clove, please don't threaten Katniss and Katniss for your information we all know that you're head over heels for peeta."

"oka… Wait what!? I'm obviously not head over heels for NO ONE" I feel blush creep in my cheeks

"Oh Peeta I loooovee you too!" Johanna says and starts mimicking a make-out session .

If I wasn't red before I AM now.

* * *

At the pool:

"Hi guys!" Annie says waving at them who just entered at the pool area.

All they do is stare. Marvel its staring at Glimmer in her shiny strapless bikini, Cato its looking at clove in her black and white stripes bikini, Mitchell is eyeing Johanna whom is in her blood-red swimsuit, Finnick's eyes went directly at Annie and her sea-green bikini she blushes lightly, Gale is looking at Madge who is in her pink bikini, and when I turn to Peeta I got caught by those bright blue eyes just staring into mine. Suddenly everything seems to disappear and I imagine an **us. **A world where Peeta and I were something more than friends.

"Well, well, well" Finn says "look what we have here! 6 young ladies wearing nothing more than bikinis! It seems that god finally heard my wishes!"

"Shut up Finn!" Clove says

We all laughed and we had a great time, we ate cheesebuns and hot chocolate. When the sky started to turn darker Peeta asks me for a second.

"Kat: Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah! Let´s go" I say. We walked a couple of meters away from the others

" Katniss I want to ask you something. Would you go out with me? On a Date?"

And I say...

* * *

**_Okay guys that's all for this chapter! SORRY I have this huge writers block about Peeta's and Katniss relationship and im thinking on writing a new story (But it's going to be a Mortal Instruments one, I'm a TOTAL fan of those series too!) I don't know I think I'll make them play truth or dare. And big news (well for me!) TODAY I ATE CHEESEBUNS! *insert fangirl screams*_**


	4. the answer(yeah i know it's short SORRY)

**Hi people I only have a couple minutes so this chapter is going to be SHORT! Please R&R!**

* * *

"You mean like friends?" please say no please say no I though.

"Ehmm If you want us to be friends…" I can see Peeta's small smile fade down.

"Yes, I mean no! I want to go to the date but not as friends…." My cheeks heat up.

Peeta looks up at me with a huge smile on his face "I love when you blush I had missed it so much. Meet you tomorrow at 6?"

He gives me a peck iin the cheek and we meet the others at the pool again.

* * *

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!?" Glimm says "OMG I have SO much to do!"

I don't know what she's planning but I know im not going to enjoy it.


	5. Finn's declaration and Preparations

**It's been a very very long time... oh boy I updated almost a month ago I'm so so so so sorry! I've been writing my other story "Truth or Dare!" I really enjoy writing it and it already has 51 reviews I suggest you to read it if you like the mortal Instruments series. Well I didn't update sooner because I had this HUGE writers block and I was like "What the hell I'm going to do with my story?" but last night I was reading fanfictions about Katniss and Peeta and I said to myself "Why don't you update?" And I saw the Hobbit today and I was like "If someone could write such beautiful things like that from his own characters and you don't even update your fanfiction?" So here I am! Oh follow my Instagram the name is: whateveryouwanttodo oh and this chapter it's the next day so TODAY it's peetniss date.**

* * *

"Red or Blue? Yellow or green? Orange or Purple?" Glimm asks handing me lots of dresses.

"I still remember that Peeta's favorite color is sunset orange" I say

"So this ones are perfect!" Annie says handing me 2 dresses "Go to the bathroom and try them on!"

"Okay"

I enter the bathroom and I take a look of the dresses the first one is a knee-long dress that was orange and it had a baby-blue belt with a bow in the back, at first sight I can tell that I think it's pretty but it looks like something prim would wear, the second one is a little bit shorter than the first one and it is strapless it has a forest-green belt and It's my personal favorite. I try it on and I look myself in the mirror. I can tell that peeta willl love this dress almost as much as I do.

"I think that we have a winner!" clove says

"So do I" Jo says

"Well we need to move!" Madge says "I'm going to do your hair while Glimm does your makeup"

"Don't you think that you aree overdressing me? I don't even know where's our date!" I say

"You don't, but we do. So shut the hell up!" Jo says

why do they know and I don't? This is not fair!

"OH MY GOD!" Annie shouts

"What happens?" Clove asks

"Finnick says that he has something to tell me and that he's coming in a couple minutes! Annie shouts

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"shut up!" Annie screams "How do I look?"

"Pretty! Smoking hot now go and say hi to your prince Charming!"

* * *

Annie's POV

My heart races when I open the door and I see Finnick with a dozen of roses in his hands.

"Hi Annie" Finn says "I need to tell you something" I can hear the girls whispers through the door and I look up to Finn "Yes?" I say

"I want to tell you that these last years have been horrible without you. Annie since the moment I knew you I thought that you wre the most beautiful girl on the entire world and I knew that my life was meant for you. I've date lots of girls but they meant nothing for me I always said that they weren't you and having you here with me I think it's like a second chance. Annie Cresta would you go out with me?" I have no idea of what to say so I le aned up and I gave him a kiss right on the lips.

The kiss felt.. so right like I belong there. We break off and I stare into his eyes he grabs my hand and we walked down the hallway. Maybe I should tell something to the girls. Oh you know, who cares.

* * *

Kpov again =)

We didn't hear Annie's response so ilook over my watch it reads 5:30. oh I still have… 5:30!?

"GIRLS!" I say " I only have half an hour let's move!

"Oh my God, hurry up!" Madge says.

They finish my hair and makeup and it's already 5:50 I say my goodbyes and I went to Peeta's room for our very first date…

* * *

That's all for today I'm writing more I'll update on Thursday I love you guys! Please review and read my other story Truth or Dare!

**With love LAURIE! **


	6. The Date

**Chapter 6**

**I know there has being a lot of time since my last update, I've been really busy with my other story "Truth or Dare!" in the Mortal Instruments archive, so if you like the series you should give it a try, also you should read "Trying to Live" An one shot written by my sister. In this chapter I'm going to include their very-first so I hope you enjoy it!.**

* * *

**Katniss POV **

I lead to Peeta's room but I quickly stomp into someone.

"Get out of the way, I'm late for my date!" I say furiously

"Katniss, It's me" Peeta says. Oops I guess I wasn't paying attention. I blush furiously and say: " Oh, How are you Peet?"

"Fine now that I'm with you" I blush furiously at his comment.

"Oh,Thanks! Where are we going today?" I ask trying to get rid of my blush

"I know this Italian restaurant and I made a reservation for today's occation" Peeta says

"It sounds great!" I sday "I love Italian food!" we exit te campus and we walk to the restaurant.

We keep with a little conversations until we get to the restaurant a couple of minutes later, It looks very fancy and I don't even want to know how much it costs the food here. A waiter get us in our table and he brings the menus and two glasses of water. I scan the menu trying to look for the least expensive thing on the menu, when Peeta looks up and says:

"Oh Katniss, like always you're looking for the cheapest thing on the menu aren't you? I blush and nod

" You know that I'm going to pay right?"

I try to reply to say that that's unfair and that I want to pay my part at least. " Katniss, I'm going to pay, It's a date and the men pay on dates, okay?" I know how stubborn he is on this aspect so I quickly left the idea of paying aside.

" Can I take your order?" The waiter says

"Yeah, I'll want the meat lasagna and a diet coke" Peeta says

After thinking about it twice I ask for a meat lasagna too. The waiter takes our order and quickly brings our beverages.

"Did you know that my brother Rye took his girlfriend here for their very first date, when he was our age?"

"So you stole he's idea?" I ask grinning

"And I expect the same results , well, Kind of" Peeta says

"Why "kind of"?" I ask

"Well they came here 7 years ago and the girl, Helena, felt really sick before of the date, but she was completely crazy about the date and came after all, without telling Rye about her state. She tried to eat but her stomach betrayed her and she puked in her purse." Peeta says smiling "but Rye didn't care he paid and took her back to her room, He's thinking about proposing to her"

"I remember that year, we were 9 years old. It was the first of your brothers to go to Boarding School" I say "You never told me about this."

He blushes and says" I was expecting to tell you today"

"But you didn't knew that we were going to have our first date here" I Say

"I don't mean the place; I expected to have a first date, with you. It has being my goal since I met you" he says blushing

I'm shocked and I say"I'm happy your dream is becoming true."

He smiles widely " You know, when my father told me that it was my time to go to boarding school at 15, just like my other two brothers the first thought that came to my head was you"

"I remember when you told me about it" I say "Two days after Gale, it broke my heart. I thought: First Madge, then Gale and know Peeta? A couple months later my parents die and I have to move to Haymitch's, then I came here and I se all of my friends and I feel how the happiness is retuning to my life" I say honestly

The waiter brings our food and we start to eat as we talk about little things like: Hey you still paint? Or is your favorite color still being green?

Talking to Peeta feels so easy… it feels right. We finish our lasagnas and I can tell it was one of the best things I've ever eaten.

"Do you want dessert?" He asks

"Maybe, what do you have in mind?"

"Ice Cream" He says grinning. He asks for the check and we exit the restaurant , we begin to walk to the Ice cream parlor and I entwine my fingers with his. We enter the little place like that: my little and delicate hand in his big-male one. It feels like it's the place where my hand meant to be.

We eat our ice creams as we walk back to the campus after the most perfect date in the history of dates. He walks me to my room and he kisses my cheek goodbye.

* * *

"TELL US EVERYTHING!" Glimm says

"NOW!" Johanna screams

"IT'S AN ORDER!" Clove says

"First, let me get rid of this dress and I'll tell you everything!" I say

I quickly get rid of the dress, shoes and makeup and I exit the room with my PJ's and an old t-shirt

"Okay…" I tell them the whole date story including Rye's date and everything

"OMG!" Glimm syas " He's soooo into you!"

"Probably he's not!" I say

"Are you blind?" Annie asks sweetly

"No she's just naïve" Madge says " She never had a boyfriend before!"

"Peeta is not my boyfriend!" I Say

"For now" Johanna says

* * *

**AND THAT WAS THE DATEEEEEE! I hope you enjoyed it oh and what pairing do you want for next chapter? Odesta, Glarvel, Some Clato, Gadge?, Some Mitchell-Jo action or more Everlark?**

**With love LAuRA**


End file.
